Shiroi Yuki
by GoddessKirei262
Summary: Kodomo is 13. Loves her PS2 and Kingdom Hearts and wishes to be in the game. What happens when the 13 year old gets transported into the game!? Read and you'll see R&R Rating will change later on! But now it's uhh..PG-13 only for language!
1. Cast down your sheilds!

Never had a dream come true!  
  
Author: GoddessKirei262   
  
E-mail- Not telling. Well...If you ask nicely I'll tell you! ^.^  
  
Pairings: None yet.  
  
Plot based around:: Sora, Riku, and ???  
  
~@~  
  
Message!!!!  
  
-GoddessKirei262- Hello I am your fellow author. I am very pleased to be a member of this site. This is my first attempt at making a Kingdom Hearts fanfic; I'm not a very good writer and all but I'll try my hardest to do a good job ok! ^-^  
  
~@~  
  
*Cast down your shield*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The heartless swarmed around the shadowed figure. Then they disappeared and in place stood Sora. Sora? Is this a dream? I thought. It must've been. The shadowed figure stood up then disappeared. Sora blinked dumfoundly looking in the direction of the figure. A heartless creeped up behind him and attacked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SORA!!!!!!!!!" A girl short up quickly and looked around realizing she was in her bed. In her room. In her mothers house. The covers of her bed were tossed around messily and she didn't seem to be phased by basically being tangled into the sheets.  
  
"Be quiet!" A irritated voice hissed, next thing she knew was a pillow hitting her in the face. A meeping noise erupted from her throat as she fall back onto her bed.  
  
"Be quiet? How can I?!" She pushed the sheets off herself and slammed the pillow onto her little sister's bed then turned the TV on then the PS2 which had Kingdom Hearts in it.  
  
" I have to beat Ansem...I must..." She scowled despite the fact her little sister wasn't listening. She gave a pitiful excuse for a whimper as the error screen came up. Her hand reached into the cabinet door beneath the PS2, she pulled out what seemed to be, cleaning spray. She pressed the eject button and the slot slid open slowly. Her fingers grazed over the boarder of the slot before pulling the game out. She cleaned the game, much to her liking, making sure not a single scratch was on it.  
  
"Hey if you have to beat it sure fine...go ahead...I'll just watch.."Her little sister said sarcastically. She peered over her shoulder at her little sister before smiling, placing the game back in the slot, pushing it back in as the 'Squaresoft' screen came into view.  
  
"Oh wow I love ya lil' sis!!" She exclaimed pushing 'load game'. She scrooled down the list of 24 different games. She had saved the game continuously at clip scenes she had loved. Her favorite had been the one where Sora meets Riku after bringing the book back to Merlin. She skipped that one and continued scrooling down to the last one. ?33:24 Final Rest lvl: 76? Yes she could beat Ansem just didn't feel like beating him yet since she wanted to see the hidden clip scene, beat Sephiroth, Kurt Zeza, and beat the ice giant. Those had been the goals she kept to herself before she beat Ansem.  
  
"Ansem! You hear me!? I'm going to beat you! That is after I beat Sephiroth, go to Agrabah and get the last three dalmations then to Traverse Town to get my Ultima Keyblade which I need to get Lady Luck in Alice in Wonderland which I have to go to the side room touch the lamp jump in the now painted canvas then electricute those flower bells and get Thundaga then grab my Keyblade which I have to get using a White Trinity mark!" She said quickly standing up. Her little sister sighed heavily and slapped her hand basically to her forehead.  
  
"You don'tt have to act like a walking strategy guide!" She snapped whacking her sister with her Riku plushie. She scowled.  
  
"YOU! You injured the Riku plushie!!!" She jumped up and grabbed her sister and started wrestling her playfully. The cord to the PS2 that was left unattended on the floor became tangled around her foot. The next thing that happened was the loud crashing of the PS2 hitting the ground. Quickly she pulled her attention away from her sister, Chira, to the PS2. She looked up a shocked expression sweeping over her face, quickly she untangled the PS2 cord from her foot and jumped right next to the PS2 in a instant leaving her sister staring at her.  
  
"AHHH!!!!! LOOK!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID CHIRA!!" She snapped. Chira winced looking at her older sister tend to the PS2.   
  
"Oh praise the lords...." She sighed heavily sitting back holding Kingdom Hearts which was unharmed.  
  
"Thank god..." She sighed and put the PS2 back into the little slot that it fit in in the entertainment system.  
  
"Right......Kodomo..care more about the game than your sister..." Chira scowled and laid in her bed.  
  
"Did you say something sis?" Kodomo asked looking over her shoulder, her brillant cerulean blue eyes sparked with curiousity.  
  
"Oh no nothing at all...just thinking about Rumble from Dual Hearts thats all...and....*yawn* killing Seymour from Final Fanatasy X" Chira said sarcastically as if the event that just took place didn't even happen.  
  
"Hey, Chira, I'm Sorry, I love ya and all but ya know..the PS2 is sort of my addiction..but hey! Don'tcha wish that we lived on Destiny Islands???Like got transported into the game?! That would be so cool!!" Kodomo crooned looking over her shoulder at her sister.   
  
"Well Yeah it would cause I got dibs on Leon! Hey don't act like that freaky kid on Chrono Cross who wants to marry kid. He scares me!" Chira said laying down in her bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"....I would get Sora and Riku together....." Kodomo stood up and pushed the open button as the little pad slid out of the PS2. She slipped Kingdom Hearts back in, pushed the button to close it, unravelled the controller, and sat on her bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"hmmm....seems we should grant her wish..She is one of pure innocence and hope...she could overcome the obstacles...let's just try.....plus....It would be fun to watch..That and she is the one, you know the one 'HE' had sent back from that dreadful battle with that unknown wielder.." A voice chuckled before tapping a clear watery substance.  
  
"Isn't that muddling in other worlds business?" Another voice asked.  
  
"MEDDLING!!!" A duck like voice snapped.  
  
"but...do you think It is worth it??? I mean brining HER here...won't that throw everything off?" The duck like voice inquired.  
  
"Well..It would....but...we will show them we are not just a game and the heartless are real...we will take care of this...as for you two...go take care of the other 'Key' he needs your help right now...I will take care of her....This time she will not be secluded to chose between light and dark, she will make the decision herself, the memories erased from all places of her heart. Though it pains me, when she sees him she won't remember the special bond that she had held so deeply with him before. It will crush his heart to see her and she know not whom he is...I feel quite guilty now...but we need to bring her back as well as the others.."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Must......stay.....awake..." Kodomo pressed the left button to save her game then pressed 'x' before plopping down on her bed. Her eyes closed and she seemed to already drift off to sleep leaving the system on. A content look was on her face as slept quietly, her breaths coming out evenly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your giving me too many things/  
  
Lately your all I need/  
  
You smiled at me and said:  
  
Kodomo opened her eyes to see herself standing on the sand. She stretched, raising her hands above her head yawning loudly. She stiffled a sneeze that passed over as her hair fell before her crystalline blue eyes.  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you/  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?/  
  
When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said,No/  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple,/  
  
She peered around at her surroundings her hair lapping gently against her child-like face. Her heart pounded slowly as she saw the back of a certain silver haired male. Slowly she steped forwards into the water that was lapping against the sandy shore.  
  
When you walk away/  
  
you don't hear me say, please/  
  
Oh baby, don't go!/  
  
"Is that...Riku-kun!? OH WOW IT REALLY IS!!!!!!!!!! WOW!! I LIKE THIS DREAM ALREADY!!!" Kodomo shouted happily racing over to Riku. She giggled to herself running deeper into the water not noticing it retreating and turning into a tidal wave infront of her, she was way to focused on Riku to notice. She stopped seeing the wave start to come down. She looked ahead to see Riku extend his hand to her as the water continued to come. So close. She dove under the water to avoid more pressure of the water knocking her back. Sora wasn't smart enough, or maybe he was just wasn't thinking clearly at the moment, but heck like Sora she swam foreward trying to grab his hand with her trembling fingers. Her eyes squinted against the water as it crashed down on her when she had surfaced making her take a quick deep breath before having to submerge yet again.  
  
Simple and clean is the way that/  
  
your making me feel tonight/  
  
It's hard to let it go/  
  
"WIKU!!!!!!" She shouted through the water to try and grab Riku's hand. A smile curled upon her lips as she put her feet against the sand and pushed off grabbing Riku's hand and pulling him with her in the current. With that she closed her eyes. This was a dream, a interesting dream truly.   
  
Hold me/  
  
What ever lies beyond this morning/  
  
Is a little later on/  
  
Slowly her eyes were cracked open, receiving a large burst of unwanted light. She winced back afraid of the bright light, slowly she stood up in what seemed to water that she was floating on. Her eyes gazed around before laying upon a form walking up to none other than Kairi. She hissed, glaring hatefully at Kairi, she stepped forwards before stopping seeing Sora snap his head up, looking at something falling from the sky.  
  
Regardless of warnings/  
  
The future doesn't scare me at all/  
  
Nothing's like before/  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you/  
  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?/  
  
When we are older you'll understand/  
  
"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kodomo shouted. Sora turned around as if he heard her but continued to look up at the sky.She stammered forwards feeling suddenly weary, weak, as if she had no energy, that wouldn't stop her though. Quickly she shot forwards towards Sora, her hands outstretched before her as she went to go grab him. Once she made contact with him her arms were flung quickly around his neck as he fell backwards. Kairi looked down in horror and tried to grab him, but to no avail. Everying was black. The water made her very body shiver from head to toe at the unwelcoming cold water then brushed against her skin. She opened her eyes just in time to see doves fly up from the Beauty and the Beast painting on a large platform.  
  
It's enough when I say so/  
  
And Maybe somethings are that simple/  
  
"You...You have been chosen....Take your time do not be afraid...so much to do..so little time..." The voice echoed on leaving Kodomo speachless.  
  
"Who..who are you..is this a dream?" Sora looked at Kodomo.  
  
"YOUR DREAM!!? This is my dream! I must've played Kingdom Hearts for too long.....All that defeating Ansem and everything must've really hit me in the head hard...Well...might as well enjoy the dream while I have it.."  
  
"...............uhhhh.." Was all Sora managed to muster before Kodomo whirled around snapping rudely at Sora.  
  
"I DEMAND YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT SORA!! MY DREAM! I MAKE THE RULES!!!!!!!!!!!" The platforms arose from the platform with the Staff, Shield, and sword floating perfectly still above them. Kodomo blinked then saw Sora take the staff. She was dumfounded before realizing what was going and quickly ran to Sora's side.  
  
"Hey!!!" Kodomo shouted. She turned around and tackled Sora stealing the staff from him.  
  
"My dream!" Kodomo said again, holding the staff to her chest then a loud crash as everything went black then a bright light.   
  
"WHOA!" She cried and clung to Sora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where....where am I?...."Kodomo winced standing up in the water. Her silver hair clung to her damp body and the strands that had been loose clung to the front of her face which she brushed away irritatingly. Her ocean blue eyes shimmered brillantly in the smallest glimmer of light. She looked around then at her clothes.  
  
"WAH!! What am I wearing!?" She tugged at the silver shirt that was like Kairi's and the khaki type shorts that she wore.   
  
"I...I....I love it! Silver! My favorite color! Wait no blue is!" She smiled and turned around to see Sora, Selphie, Kairi, Riku, Wakka, and Tidus starring at her like she was some kind of zombie that had risen from the bottom of the ocean, making an attempt at taking over the world.  
  
"...............Whoa..this dream just gets freakier and freakier each time......WAKKA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kodomo grinned and ran at Wakka and tackled him.  
  
"CAN I PLAY WITH YOUR BLITZBALL??!?! IS THIS THE ONE YOU USED WHEN YOU HAD BEEN THE CAPTAIN OF THE BESAID AUROCHS?!?" Kodomo grinned holding Wakka's blitzball.   
  
"HELP!" Wakka cried. Selphie and Tidus grabbed Kodomo and pulled her off Wakka, all the while retreiving his blitzball and returning to him quickly.  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt I believe! Seed A I think. Help Squall out in FF8. A hyper active kind of person and you saved your Garden!!!!!!!!" Kodomo grinned. Selphie starred at Kodomo shocked.  
  
"...........Hey! Your from my dream!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"YOUR DREAM!? THIS IS M-Y DREAM!!" Kodomo chuckled and ran around the island smiling.  
  
"Wow! It's so life-like! OHH!!! The secret place!!"Kodomo grinned running to the Secret place. Everyone followed after what they had already classafied as a 'Crazy-odd-looking-girl-with-to-much-information-inside-her-little-head!'.  
  
"ANSEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kodomo cried running out just as quickly.  
  
"Ansem?..........." Sora looked at Kairi who just shrugged.  
  
"I think she is crazy...ya?" Wakka whispered to everyone. They all nodded in unison before looking at the girl who was rambling on about some rubbish.  
  
"SORA!! DON'T GO IN THERE WHEN YOU HAVE TO GO GET THE MUSHROOMS FOR KAIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kodomo shouted.  
  
"Wakka if you please...." Tidus said to Wakka. He grinned then chucked his Blitzball at Kodomo. A dazed look was now plastered on her face as she fell backwards with a splash into the water.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up....c'mon you!Up! The voice exclaimed. Kodomo giggled seeing her sister, Chira, infront of her.  
  
"Chira....I had this really weird dream..I saw Sora... Kairi... Riku.. Tidus.. Wakka... and Selphie......." Kodomo said quietly giggling.   
  
"Wakka...you hit her too hard...." The voice said.  
  
"Wa-wakka?! Chira?!" Kodomo shot up as she saw the Chira turn into Kairi. Kairi jumped back in the safety behind Riku and Sora both who had already held there wooden swords in hand.  
  
"Pinch me please I beg you pinch me! No! I'm emplore you pinch me!" Kodomo pleaded clapping her hands together bowing her head. Tidus walked up to her and pinched her arm.  
  
"OW!!! THAT HURT!!!I'm so gonna get you for that!" Kodomo yelped. Tidus stepped back reading his stick in fighting position.She rubbed her arm where Tidus had pinched her. That's when it dawned on her what was happening. This was real, a tear slid down her face, a shock expression still plastered on her face. What was happening? How was she here? How did she get here?  
  
"Why am I here?! This is a video game! I can't be here!" Kodomo started to cry pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees to pull them closer to her chest. She buried her face in her knees to try and drowned out her sobs but it failed.  
  
"ummm..It's ok....We'll uhh...help...you get back that is if you.... be our friend!" Selphie grinned walking forwards kneeling beside the crying Kodomo. Selphie placed her hand on Kodomo's back and whispered reassuring words to her as she soothingly rubbed her back.  
  
"But.......I can't just...I mean...where will...I stay...I'm like a orphan here....AHH!! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?!" Kodomo cried turning towards Selphie and hugging her tightly, searching for some comfort in the arms of someone she didn't know.   
  
" The staying thing..that can be arranged..." Everyone turned to look at Sora. Kodomo looked up from the hollow of Selphie's shoulder, her eyes were puffy from crying and the tears stained her flushed cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you very much! I don't know how I can thank you!" Kodomo said happily.  
  
"Oh It's our pleasure to help you out..I mean having no parents here...That must be hard...Sora already told me.." Sora's mother, Aura, sat down at the table across from Kodomo who was happily eating some waffles doused in way to much syrup for her own good.  
  
"Kodomo...doesn't that mean child?" Aura asked.  
  
"uhh...Yes it does..my mother named me that...my father was dead when I was born so my mother named me......" Kodomo said quietly just poking at the waffles now sighing heavily trying to hide some tears that threatened to escape from her eyes.  
  
".....Oh...I'm so sorry.....you can stay here with Sora,his father, and Me for as long as you want!" Aura said smiling happily.   
  
"Would that mean...Sora would be like my little brother....or...older..I know he is 14...but when is his birthday?" Kodomo asked.  
  
"Yes I suppose Sora would be like your brother. April 23rd is his birthday also.." Aura said smiling happily.  
  
"aww! He is older then me by like a year! I forgot I'm 13!" Kodomo pouted smiling happily though at the same time.   
  
"My birthday is May 10th!" Kodomo said quickly. Aura chuckled quietly looking at Kodomo as she perked up from the table, placing the dish into the sink before scrubbing roughly to make it clean. Once that task had been accomplished she excused herself to go look for Sora.  
  
"SORA!!!" Kodomo shouted happily hopping up the steps to Sora's room. She knew the house fairly well now, the room she was now in was right across from Sora's and quite a mess. Though she had said it had not bothered her much do to the fact that was nothing but a complete slob.  
  
"SORA!!" Kodomo crooned once again opening the door to see no Sora.  
  
"No Sora? Vhat could vhat mean?Vere are vou Sora? Vere are vou? Sora?" Kodomo blinked walking into the room, her voice immitating that of Harle's from Chrono Cross.  
  
"BLAHHH!!!!!!" Sora jumped out from behind the door scaring Kodomo half to death. Her hand was securely placed over her heart as almost as if it afriad was going to pop out. She blinked every now and then but was more like frozen in place not wanting to move.  
  
"Kodomo..??" Sora blinked and poked her pale cheek. She mumbled something before turning to Sora slowly her eyes as wide as could be.  
  
"Heart...*hack* attack...*hack*.." Kodomo looked at Sora wide-eyed before falling backwards as if she passed out.  
  
"Kodomo?" Sora asked worriedly as he knelt down beside her.   
  
"REI!!!!!!!!!" Kodomo shouted and playfully tackled Sora. She pinned him to the ground, her hands pressing down on his shoulder blades to keep him pinned beneath her. 'Riku would just die to be in this position with Sora..'She joked to herself, a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"I'm your little sister....until I can find a way back...." Kodomo grinned. 'I hope I don't soon though...I need to get Sora and Riku together!'  
  
"Little sister......?" Sora twitched uncomfortable beneath her weight. She shifted her weight just a little to allow him so more movement.   
  
"Yup! And Maybe! When I go back to my world I can introduce you too my family! My sister and Mother are really nice!" Kodomo got off Sora and grinned. 'This is...........sooooooooooooo weird but heck..I'll go back home soon...hopefully....anyway...I'm Sora's little sister!! YAHOO! I can't wait until I go back to my world to brag to everyone!!!'She grinned but then it faded. 'DAMN! I should've brought a friggen camera!! NO ONE'S GONNA BELIEVE ME!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~A couple days later~~~~~~~~  
  
"SORA!!!" A voice cried. Sora twitched.  
  
"It's Sora this Sora that...she is becoming annoying!" Sora growled rubbing his head.  
  
"But she is really nice..her and Selphie get along great since they both have a very hyper active personalities. Plus...Me and Riku don't mind her hanging around!" Kairi said smiling as she saw Kodomo run over.  
  
"Plus...." Kairi chuckled.   
  
"She is the only one to have beat Riku!" Kairi confirmed although the battle between the two was based on luck.  
  
"How did she beat Riku is my question...he is the best on the island!" Sora complained.  
  
"Sora!" Kodomo cried clinging to her 'big' brother. She quickly let go and hugged Kairi, whispering something into her ear which made Kairi and her burst into giggles. Sora starred dumfounded.  
  
"I'm going with Selphie and Riku for a walk! They said they wanted to show me something. I'll be back tell 'mother' that I'll be a little late!" Kodomo grinned patting her 'brother' on the head before running in the direction of Selphie at the dock.   
  
"See ya Sora!" Sora turned around to see Riku running after Kodomo.  
  
"Guess we'll be making the raft all by ourselves Today...we'll get Riku to help tomorrow.." Sora and Kairi said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like??! It took me a while to get everything in order though! It might still be confuzzling but maybe if you read it a couple times you'll understand! *big anime sweatdrops* Remember! Any mistakes, errors, or etc... that you see tell me so I can fix them. I'm so happy I'm getting the very first chapter up so I want to make sure I got everything right!  
  
Well please R&R!!!!!!!!   
  
Peace out!!! ^.^   
  
GoddessKirei262 


	2. Falling, Falling, and Falling, and again...

Shiroi Yuki  
  
Author- GoddessKirei262 a.k.a. Ankoku no AyakoKaiba  
Email- Not telling thats if you ask me nicely!! ^.^  
Pairings- None yet!  
Plot based around- Sora, Riku, and Kodomo.  
  
~@~  
  
Message:: Lol! None to worry! Kodomo is no Mary Sue. Well I don't even know what that is...-.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Aren't I pathetic? ^.^ I am obsuredly pathetic!  
  
Phantazy:: Well no need to worry about Kodomo turning into a Mary Sue. Their is still a BIG secret behind the whole transporting her thing. Or is she just dreaming this all? Who knows except me! And yes! I do have Dual Hearts! ::huggles Rumble:: RUMBLE!!! ^.^ Chiffon's dream is pretty easy. Well to me it was! If you need help E-mail me at MikamiJaganshi25@aol.com! I'll help you out! ^.^ My pleasure!  
  
Crimson-Youkai-Zero: I'm a Idiot?! ;.; I...I thought getting Highest Honers meant you are smart...I...I guess not... ::sniffles and walks away; comes back:: Well I got chapter 2 up! ^.^ Happy? I hope you are! You might change your mind since I got chapter 2 up!! Yeah!! :dances then goes to write chapter 3:: .  
  
  
Falling, Falling, and Falling, and again Falling....... O.o;;;   
~@~  
  
"Kodomo! KKKOOODDDDOOOMMMOOO!!!!"   
  
"Nani!?" Kodomo shot up in surprise to see Chira looking over her.  
  
"Chira? Chira! Oh wow!! Little sister!" Kodomo chirped tackling 'Chira'.   
  
"KODOMO!! It's me Selphie!" Selphie cried as Kodomo tackled her to the ground. Kodomo blinked as she saw Selphie in place of Chira.  
  
"Seems to me your getting home sick.." Riku said brushing a few of his silver strands out his way.  
  
"...........Chira...........*sniff* I think I am...." Kodomo winced, "I want to be back in my room. Playing Kingdom Hearts...hugging my real mother....going downstairs then being tackled by my annoying little sister for something I didn't even do...I miss all that......If this is real though..I'm going to miss it too...I mean...Riku..and Selphie I don't belong here....but...you two have become my best friends along with Wakka, Tidus, Sora, and Kairi...I wish I was back home...I would really miss you guys and everything but....I want my real mother. My mother that always can tell me stories about how I was little. Sing me that song father and her made when they were young. I....I really want to go home....." Their was a long pause from Kodomo. She was thinking.Thinking of being home. Thinking of her room where she could know that the next morning she would wake up to the smell of bacon sizzling, sister yelling, and her mother getting her up and out of bed. That was something she missed. Her daily schedule. Kodomo mentally kicked herself and stumbled backwards as if she was really kicked rubbing her eyes to get rid of those irritating tears that threatened to slide down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Uhh! I think I'm being to dramatic!" Kodomo stood up clearing away her tears and dusting the sand off her khaki's.  
  
"Well we are here..." Selphie pointed out at the golden star tree at the top of a platform on the wall. Kodomo blinked then grinned rushing up there with Selphie and Riku following her. She walked to the edge of the platform and jumped onto one of the trees looking at the golden star tree.   
  
"Hey! I remember this Riku you raced Sora here! ....umm..Rik-! AH!" Kodomo looked around quickly to see Riku slash at her with the wooden sword. He jumped back into position running his gloved hand through his silver hair.  
  
"Hey! I'm defenseless!"Kodomo pouted.  
  
"Here!" Selphie cheered tossing her a wooden sword.   
  
"Umm..*blinku*......errr...uhhh...Riku-kun...I give!" Kodomo cried turing around to hide behind Selphie.  
  
"C'mon Kodomo I thought you were stronger than that!" Riku laughed.  
  
"I'm weak! It was only luck I beat you! Lady Luck be kind! Like Ronfar says from Lunar EBC! Lady Luck was only on my side that one time! Because first of all! I tripped and you missed and I went to go climb up a tree, fell backwards and hit you with it knocking you off the island! It was all luck!" Kodomo hissed.  
  
"Ronfar?...." Riku blinked.  
  
"Yeah he is this guy from Lunar Eternal Blue Complete who gets drunk a lot..he used to be a High Priest for Goddess Althena!" Kodomo cheered. 'You don't have to act like a walking strategy guide!' Kodomo sighed heavily remembering her sisters words.   
  
"So does that mean Riku is the strongest???" Selphie said.  
  
"Want to find out...even though he is....." Kodomo held up the wooden sword infront of her. 'Oh great I am so going to get myself hurt..' Kodomo sweatdropped her left cheek twitching.  
  
"Ok..GO!" Selphie shouted.  
  
"Come and get me Kodomo!" Riku shouted putting his sword in defensive position.   
  
"okkk..." Kodomo raced forward fogetting she was on that small star platform and Riku jumped up did a backflip and landed on the platform underneath which you had to jump too. Kodomo blinked as she ran into the wall and cursed under her breath. She turned around and jumped at Riku bringing the wooden sword down from above her head which would have held the victory for her she thought but, Riku being able to dodge all kinds of attacks, swiftly took a step back jumped up and swung the wooden sword at Kodomo's wooden sword making her drop it then fall backwards.  
  
"RIKU!" Kodomo shouted quickly grabbing Riku's leg hanging over the edge. Kodomo sighed heavily as she found Riku could hold the extra added weight. Poor Riku though. She had grabbed his leg when she was falling. Must've hurt if she slammed him to the ground.  
  
"Riku whatever you do don't let me go..." Kodomo looked up smiling stupidly.  
"Ok so....that wasn't a good idea..." Riku gasped clinging to a vine on the small patch of land. Hopefully if he slipped the vine would catch his fall and hold him and Kodomo.  
  
"Well doesn't this beat all...that happened awfully quick....Now I'm dangling from a Riku-kun's leg....for my dear life...life couldn't get worse..."   
  
*ssscccrrriittttccchhhh* Riku looked at the vine as he struggled to see better only noting that by struggling he was making the vine worse. By moving he was rubbing the vine against a rock causeing to slowly break.  
  
"Damn it...I just had to say it couldn't get worse. Now it can't get much worse than this hopefully!" Kodomo cried.  
  
"That is such a bad idea!" Selphie rushed over with her Jump Rope.  
  
"Here Riku grab my rope!" Selphie commanded. Riku nodded and grabbed the jump rope as the vine broke.  
  
"HEY!!!!! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! I'LL NEVER SAY THE PHRASE 'THIS COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE' FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!!" Kodomo shouted.   
  
"Yeah your not suppose to be here either and look your here!" Selphie said calmly trying to pull Riku up.  
  
"You kn- EPP!" Kodomo twitched as her grip loosened.  
  
"Well....I guess this is different!" Kodomo sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm just going to let go.." Kodomo sighed heavily.  
  
"One for the money.....errrrr...."  
  
"Two for the show! Love the money and the show!"  
  
"Three to get ready..." Kodomo winced, "And......four to go!" She cried and let go.  
  
"EP!"  
  
*Crash*   
  
"I'm not................dead....Wakka?...." Kodomo blinked as she looked at the person beneath her. It was indeed Wakka.  
  
"Yeah it's me Wakka...now would you mind getting off,ya?" Wakka winced.  
  
"Oh Gomen Nei..." Kodomo said dumfounded.  
  
"I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She waved happily at Riku and Selphie skipping around Wakka. She continued chanting over and over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora...Why don't you like Kodomo?" Kairi asked putting the sail up as Sora tied another log to the raft for more balance.  
  
"It's well....because....It's.....just...I have feeling something bad is going to happen and she is being to...to...Selphie-like..." Sora said trying to make something up.   
  
"Sora.....no one can match Selphie in attitude....I think you just don't like Kodomo being around because she is always around you..and when you can get her out of your hair your happy....glad.." Kairi said calmly tieing the sail up then stepping back.  
  
"Kairi...?? How come you know what's going on all the time?" Sora asked looking at Kairi.  
  
"Because I do Sora!" She chuckled kneeling down to tie a log tighter together.  
  
"SORA!!!!!!!! I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!" Kodomo cried from out of nowhere tackling Sora from behind. She tackled the brunette into the water face first on accident.  
  
"Gomen Nei!" Kodomo said quickly. Sora sat up in the water and turned around looking at Kodomo with a look she'd never seen before in the game. It was like some evil demon was taking over.  
  
"Sor-Sora I'm really sorry I wasn't thinking.."   
  
"Kodomo! You never think! You always do something before you think!" Sora shouted at Kodomo. She winced stepping back.  
  
"I said I was sorry....." Kodomo winced stepping back.  
  
"Kodomo! You should learn to think before you do something!" Sora shouted. Kodomo stepped back and winced.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora! I mean it!" Kodomo cried.  
  
"Well sometimes sorry isn't enough!" He snapped then turned his back to Kodomo.  
  
"Fine...I...I don't.... need to be nice to you!!" Kodomo turned around and ran to the docks to go paddle back to the island but Riku stopped her.  
  
"Riku....please let me go..... I never wanted this to happen..I wanted to try and be Sora's friend... I didn't want him to hate me.." She stepped back then ran around Riku to the docks jumping into her boat and untying it quickly. She paddled back to the main island trying to hold back those irritating tears. By the time she arrived the sun was setting and she had calmed her sobs when she had crossed the water.   
  
"Sora..I'm sorry..I didn't mean too..." Kodomo winced and tied her boat to the dock and ran to Sora's house knowing this place like the back of her hand. The gentle wind whispered to her and the water sighed heavily brushing against the shore. Kodomo stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to look back at Destiny Islands.  
  
"Your giving me to many things..." Kodomo sighed seeing that it was now dark. She turned around walking sluggishly before stopping again to look over her shoulder to see a boat leaving the main island. A black vortex swirled over the small island and the first thing that came to her mind was, Heartless! This happened in the game. So she knew what to do...sort of..  
  
"Oh no....! Dark Side!! Riku! Sora!! KAIRI!!!" Kodomo ran back to the dock as quick as she could. The wind hissed at her and roughly hit her bare skin. She turned a sharp corner and fell flat on her face.   
  
".....owwww.." She winced getting up and starting to run off again to the docks.   
  
"Just...a little longer!" She said calmly to herself running down a wooden boardwalk before running onto a wooden dock with a lot of boats tied to it. She untied the second one and hopped in quickly grabbing the row and started rowing as quickly as her arms could go.  
  
"I didn't think this would happen!" Kodomo shouted at herself rowing as quickly as possible. She winced as the water roughly tossed her boat to the side. The small boat wasn't built for strong currents it was more of a gentle current type boat.  
  
"This is not going so well! Oh well! I've gotta go save Kairi, Riku, and Sora! Only I know there fates!" Kodomo hissed as the small boat tipped over a little more than before. Than each time a strong wave of water hit it knocked it off balance more.   
  
"I still have to get Riku and Sora together!!!! This is so not working as I had pla- EPP!" Without any warning her boat flipped over from being trampled by to much water.  
  
"I'll swim to the island!" She growled swimming against the strong current of the water which in her case was extremely difficult.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Riku.." Kodomo plopped down on the shore of Destiny Islands looking around trying to pick herself up from the ground but her exhaustion was slowly taking over but what scared her more was the fact black shadows started to surround her.  
  
"Heartless!" Kodomo cried getting up rather quickly. She got up and darted to the small hut and raced up the stairs to the top opening the door again and running across the bridge.  
  
"RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!" Kodomo cried seeing his back to her.   
  
"Kodomo..." Riku turned to face her. Kodomo smiled.  
  
"Yup it's me the one and only Kodomo!" She grinned and extended her hand to Riku.  
  
"Riku-kun...let's go already I really don't like it here...." Her grin disappeared and turned into a serious look. Riku laughed.  
  
"Since when has the hyper-active Kodomo become serious?" He asked putting his finger to her forehead. She stomped the ground with her left foot irittated with Riku for making fun of her.  
  
"RIKU! I'm being seriou-" A black shadow like vine appeared behind Riku and slowly curled up his legs devouring slowly curling upwards.  
  
"Ri-Riku! C'mon! I can't let you go to the dark side! I won't! I can't! Riku!!!" Kodomo shouted at him.   
  
"Kodomo!!!! Riku!!!!!!" Kodomo held on tight to Riku turning around to see Sora run over to them. She gasped as the darkness was curling up her legs and around her waist. She struggled stomping the ground with her feet and tugging Riku to make him move.   
  
"Sora I am so sorry!" Kodomo cried holding tightly onto Riku's hand. The shadow vines lingered over her throat and coiled around her neck slowly devouring her in the darkness.   
  
"Kodomo! I'm sorry too! I didn't mean any of it! Riku! Kodomo! You can't leave!" He reached his hand out to Kodomo. Kodomo shook her head a childish grin on her face as Sora tried to grab her hand that she slowly extended to him.  
  
"Sora...Hey listen you goofy kid!" Kodomo laughed but she started to cry as she felt Riku disappear from her tight grasp.  
  
"I'm...really going to miss...you..." She quietly said before the darkness devoured her. Sora quickly lunged at her to knock her out of the way. A bright light appeared then faded slowly. Sora looked down to see Kodomo either snoozing or unconscious beneath him. In his left hand was a silver key shaped instrument with a golden hilt. The chain dangling from it was a golden mouse symbol. He gazed at it in awe before noticing Kodomo holding one tightly to her chest. It was silver mixed with a light aqua blue and the key was sort of shaped out more like a blazing fire then the one he held. The hilt was gold and the chain that hung from it was also a golden mouse.  
  
"Sora........" Kodomo winced looking up at him. Hey! He was right! She was just snoozing!!! Maybe..  
  
"Oh Kodomo! I thought you were going to be swallowed by the darkness!" Sora choked on his words trying to retain some tears. Kodomo grinned then poked his forehead.  
  
"Hey!! I'm actually alive! I don't know what would happen to me!" She chuckled sitting up before noticing the keyblade in her hand.  
  
"AHH!" She jumped up and fell off the edge since she was extremely close to it when Sora lunged at her.   
  
*Splash!* Sora blinked than leaned over the edge to see Kodomo doused in the water looking up at him with a I-am-oh-so-confused sort of look. Sora started chuckling then burst into laughter. Kodomo blinked wandering what was so funny when she noticed her..shirt floating in the water. She looked down to see only her bra on.  
  
"AHH!! PERVERT!!!!!!!" Kodomo shouted quickly grabbing her wet shirt and putting it on.   
  
"Sora you better get going cause once I get my hands on you it's face first in the ground!" Kodomo hissed grabbing the keyblade she was holding and scurried up the ladder.  
  
"Kodomo?" Sora asked as Kodomo came up the ladder.  
  
"Yessss..??" Kodomo asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"Did you see Kairi? She should be here...I wonder where she is..." Sora asked looking down at his feet. Kodomo grinned and started pushing the brunette towards the door on the otherside of the bridge.  
  
"Sora I know all!" She chuckled still pushing Sora. She blinked as she heard something swarming behind her. She blinked curiously and looked over her shoulder to see a huge heartless maybe about the size of a 'invincible' (] The are the mini dark sides that float around with the sword in 'The end of the World' [) wobbleing it's way over to her and Sora.  
  
"EEPP!! SORA RUN TO THE SECRET PLACE!!!" Kodomo shouted pushing Sora over and over again to get him running. She opened the door and quickly ran down followed by Sora who shut the door. The door flung open as the huge heartless tackled the door down.   
  
"I don't want ot die!" Kodomo cried opening the door for Sora to exit. She quickly shut the door and ran but fell backwards as she ran into a frozen Sora.   
  
"!!! We are surrounded!" Sora said quickly as the heartless in the hut behind them bust open the door.  
  
"grrr...only one thing to do....ATTACK!!!!" She raised her keyblade and slashed down at the mini heartless destroying them in a single blow. Her heart raced as she nearly dodged some attacks. Sora on the other hand doing a-o-k since he was good at swinging the sword and slashing and hitting critcals Kodomo winced as a heartless launched at her arm and scratched up her whole left arm. She yelped and fell onto her knees tending to her injury.  
  
"Thank goodness it wasn't my other hand.." She chuckled getting up and swinging her blade at the heartless that attacked her. She looked around grinning as 'all' the heartless disappeared. She sighed heavily then grinned looking at Sora.  
  
"You are da best Sora!" Kodomo cheered running over to the grinning brunette but his face changed quickly as he looked at Kodomo's arm.  
  
"Your hurt Kodomo...let me help.." Sora said calmly. Kodomo growled and whacked him on the head with her keyblade lightly.  
  
"I don't need help! Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" She giggled. Sora grinned and rubbed his head where Kodomo had hit him.  
  
"Let's go to the Secret place already! Kairi is waiting!" Kodomo shouted shoving him ahead with her not injuried and bleeding hand.  
  
"Sora hurry!" Kodomo hissed pushing him.  
  
"I'm going!!!" Sora shouted back at her. Kodomo grinned but clinged to Sora quickly as a loud thud was heard behind them.  
  
"It's the huge heartless!" Kodomo said pointing at the huge heartless wobbling over towards her and Sora.   
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!" Kodomo shouted as she clung tightly to Sora who struggled to run to the secret place, up the wood boards, and around the tree to the small hiding place.  
  
"DIVE DIVE DIVE!!!" Kodomo hissed and on command he dived into the secret place and behind was the loud thud of the heartless hitting against the tree since it wouldn't fit.  
  
"Now..*hack* Kairi...should be...standing down there infront of the door..." Kodomo said pointing down the stone cavern walls.   
  
"Let's go get....Kairi..then.." Sora said standing up. He helped Kodomo up and walked down the small tunnel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GoddessKirei262: I'm to tired to write anymore...;.;...I'm just going to..side step and go to sleep.....::goes to sleep:: 


	3. Rudely Awakened

Shiroi Yuki  
  
Author: GoddessKirei262 and  
  
E-mail: Ask me and I'll tell you! XD  
  
Pairings: None yet...  
  
Plot Based around: Sora, Riku, Kodomo, and a few more people! XD It's just to add in more stuff! O.o That and I am so bored..and have nothing to do..and..well..just want to throw something unique in!! :P Fear the almighty Kirei and her magical powers! Oh this is dedicated to everyone on KHELITE!!! :P I'm going to have to ask 'their' permission to use 'their' characters! Besides! ^-^ It'll blend well with the story!!! :P Love me oh Kirei the queen of stories!! lol I'm just joking! Gasp! O.O I've noticed! Kodomo is getting more spot light.! :P I'm going to have to lengthen this chappie to my likings!! XD That and because I have to make all the people who just appeared some parts..so this'll be actually longer than what I thought...That and the new people are all inspired by some friends of mine on a site I belong to..^-^ *mreows* Kingdom Hearts Elite is one of the best KH sites I've ever joined! Thanks Mahty-chan! Arleny/Tomoe!Tofu-kun!Yami-Kun!Andy!Natsuki!Cloudy? Can I call you Cloudy, Cloud? Or do you prefer Pretty Kitty? *blinks* Also, to Sayo/Trinity, PeterPan! *gives him more tomatos* DON'T HIT ME WITH THEM EITHER! ;; *sweatdrops* umm..o.o;; Yuffie........Rika? Wait,she is from Inu-yasha ALTTT! ^-^;; *sweatdrops* Uhh..well Naomi... *shrugs* 'll Have have to get back to you on that later...um...Ein and Especially Rammy-chan!! ^-^ Yup! Thank you everyone! I'm glad I met you! *blinks* THEY ARE KIREI'S FRIENDS! O.o;; Stay away!(?)   
  
~@~  
  
Message:: I'm just going to skip right on ahead to the chappie because I have nothing really to say except some new people will be popping in! ^-^;; Heh heh...as well as two more evil people...yeah....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Threads of Fate nor Kingdom Hearts wish I did because then I could combind the two..XD Even though I use both of them in here!! *laughs* HUAWAHAHAH!! XD ^-^ I added two new people not from KH but from another Squaresoft game...both evil..'cept ones good the others bad in the game...*gets smacked by Mint*  
  
Mint: Is porcupine in this!?  
  
Trick Master: HEY!! Just cause my hairs cooler than yours don't mean you have to call me a porcupine 'EX-PRINCESS'!  
  
Mint: Ohh...that's it..your SO dead!! *pulls out her rings and starts smacking Trick Master*  
  
Me: Anyway..on with the pretty chapter..^-^;  
  
/\Chapter 3: Rudely Awakened! /\  
  
~@~First Person (Kodomo)~@~  
  
I was pretty sure I knew everything that was going to happen. I suppose beating the game wasn't good enough because this changed everything. Sora was dragging his feet infront of me while I held my injured arm. Damn my stupidity. Oh well, as soon as we get Kairi then it's to Traverse Town, I hope.  
  
"Sora..." I mumbled quietly. Sora stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. I started questioning so many things quickly I totally forgot what I was going to ask him....oh well...I usually remember later on.  
  
"Nevermind!" I chirped walking along side Sora. My pace quickened as we came to the end of the tunnel to see Kairi, standing infront of the door with her back to us. Just as I thought, I'm to smart for my own good. Yeah for my 10 points!  
  
"Sora..." Kairi mumbled. I quickly looked up. Kairi didn't talk before, she just turned around and went to go hug Sora then disappear. She turned around and slowly walked towards Sora, crying. What was going on!? This didn't happen in the game. She grabbed Sora and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Kairi?! Your still alive?!" I said shocked. Stupid question. Kairi looked up at me as if I was nuts and looked towards the door then back at me glaring. What did I do wrong now? Don't blame me for everything! I'm just a confused girl having one hell of a dream!  
  
"Wha? What's wrong Kairi?" I asked quietly. Man she really did look evil when she was mad. Shesh...now I know not to get her mad. Ahh, this'll be invaluable information, I probably won't see her again, that or she will be knocked out about half the time. I couldn't help but laugh quietly and that made Kairi even madder from what I could tell.  
  
"Go over to that door...and stand infront of it...." Kairi ordered. I nodded and walked infront of the door to see a 'K' embed into the door.I didn't understand why I was taking orders from her but still, she is like a older sister to me. Sora is like my older brother, ahh! Everyone is like my brother and sister here!   
  
"So? What about it?" I looked over at Kairi she just scowled and beckoned me to continue looking at the door. I blinked then turned back to the door to see more golden letters embeded into the door.   
  
"It Says.. 'The darkness will reign, as my puppet from the other world will come in, she will change the plot and be my puppet of evil, her name will be Kodomo..'" I gaped just starring at the door. EVIL?! I wasn't evil! If I was a puppet than how come I could feel pain...I thought this was a dream..but...the pain in my arm..that can't be fake...it hurts and the taste of my tears is so real.   
  
"I'm not evil! Am I? Sora!? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do anything! I really didn't!I hate this Sora, I shouldn't be here! THIS IS JUST A DREAM!" I sobbed. I wasn't evil, atleast I hoped I wasn't.I'm not suppose to be here! Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, they were like my family not to mention my REAL family, but I would never hurt them! Never! That and this is a dream! It must be!!   
  
"I don't get it..." I said sniffing quietly. Kairi quickly growled and grabbed my wrist and pressed my hand against the door without warning me. ...There seemed to be a handprint embeded into the door as well and my hand fit perfectly. Perfectly....  
  
"So puppet of evil from another world, go on, open the door...like it bothers me.." Kairi said scowling.   
  
"Kairi...I didn't....I don't...I never wanted to hurt you..I never will either!" I quickly said frantically. I couldn't lose Kairi, she was like my sister. I was panicking I could tell, sweating and everything but I felt something come out of the door, it was like vines and slowly I felt it wrap around my wrist and pull me towards the door. A curse fell from my lips. Bad me. I was like a ghost, passing right through the door as if I belonged. 'As if I belonged..' I felt someone grab a hold of my shoulders and it was Sora pulling me back.Kairi.. She just stood back and watched in amusement at me and Sora struggling. It was immposible, each tug we made it came back with two times more powerful.  
  
"LET GO OF ME SORA!!" I shouted. I was frustrated that and I was halfway through the door. Damn, what a pity. Sora quickly let go and backed away. I really don't like this anymore!! It's like a game and this game I didn't like. Everything changed, everything!  
  
"Thisi is some screwed up crap! This shouldn't be happening! I HATE THIS!" I spat. Not thinking I kicked the door but made no contact. Stepping back I growled before sitting down on the ground. Might as well, your always heavier when you sit down.   
  
"Sora...could'cha do me a favor..and..go get that be key that I left at the beginning?" I chimmed almost as if I was happy. Happy my arse. He nodded and shot up, running down the tunnel passage.  
  
"Kodomo, what are you doing here?" Kairi walked around me, she mocked me at some points trying to sound like me. Ok I admit, I am a bit whiney and stuff but I loved everyone on Destiny Islands! It was so peaceful that and I could relax on the beach everyday.   
  
"I'm sorry Kodomo..I can't risk you ruining anything else....." Kairi walked behind me and began pushing me in towards the door. I whimpered as the darkness took over my arms holding tightly like a rope.  
  
"KAIRI PLEASE STOP!!! I'm good! I'm good!" I shouted, I would've screamed if I didn't hear a voice in my head and I was lost in a trance.  
  
'The worlds once split in two,  
  
come back and bring anew.  
  
Your heart belongs to darkness,  
  
you are only a puppet to us and the heartless.'  
  
The voice...it sounded so famailar...slowly everything turned black as if I lost my eyesight to see. I could hear Kairi and that was all..  
  
~~@~~(Third Person))~~@~~  
  
Kodomo's eyes turned gray like cold slates and the dark rope vines stopped trying to draw her into the door. Slowly she pushed up off the ground and stood up, the shadow vines disappearing. Kairi backed away and just stood there gawking at Kodomo. Sora stumbled around the corner and plopped to his knees throwing the keyblade as it landed infront of Kodomo's feet. Kairi backed away from Kodomo again before taking shelter behind the rock close to the door. Kodomo looked over her shoulder with cold grey eyes and knelt down picking up the keyblade.  
  
"Sora...." She said quietly as her eyes flashed back to normal.  
  
"Sora...raise your keyblade and fight...someone else will be waiting as well...." She hissed quietly backing away from Kairi and Sora into the door. Sora watched, hr got up about to lunge forward but instead he stumbled back as something pierced his chest making him fall back. He growled in pain trying to submerge it but failed. He hadn't even noticed that Kairi was gone. She had disappeared, Kodomo did as well, so did Riku.   
  
"Kodomo, Riku....what? but?" He growled in confusion trying to piece everything together, trying to figure out what was happening but he came to no conclusion what-so-ever.  
  
"Ssooraa.." A soothing voice hissed quietly in his ear. Sora quickly stopped, remembering the voice, Kodomo. She was back again? This was getting rather frustrating, she was just gone and is back again. One way or another he wouldn't forget hearing Kodomo besides, that was his..well...'adopted-for-a-while-really-close-but-really-annoying-sister!' and he couldn't and wouldn't forget her, even if she was a pain in the arse.   
  
"Ssooraa..."The wind hissed again into Sora's ear. Sora stood to his feet seeing as Kodomo appeared before him. She starred at him, her cold grey eyes showing no emotion what-so-ever.  
  
"Come Sora.." She said beckoning him to follow her out of the Secret Place onto the beach. She walked backwards with her keyblade raised to his head.  
  
"Kodomo?" He said quietly following her. Kodomo smirked and turned around running out.   
  
"Kodomo wait where are you going?!" He ducked under some rocks and out of the Secret place to be greated by Kodomo and a Keyblade to his neck. A laugh fell from her lips, a evil smirk playing on her lips as she pressed the keyblade harder to Sora's neck.  
  
"Ko-domo, What's wrong with you?" Sora said quietly trying to talk with out cutting himself. Kodomo's eyes flashed back to their regular color and she jumped back in fear as she held the keyblade. She stepped back dropping the keyblade onto the ground.   
  
" I'm so sorry..I couldn't control anything... It wouldn't let me..." She said quietly, a hint of anger rising in her voice. Sora blinked dumfounded at what she was saying.  
  
"Kairi is right Sora! I am darkness! I have darkness in me!!!" She cried and stomped her foot into the ground turning away from Sora looking at the water.  
  
"The darkness threatened me! If I didn't cooperate it would've killed you and Kairi! I'm sorry Sora!! I can't afford to be near you!!! I can't hurt you! I won't allow it!" Kodomo said trying to keep her act together. Sora moved towards her but she quickly raised her keyblade to him.  
  
"Stay where you are Sora..." She said coldly.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you...I don't want to Sora..."   
  
"Kodomo.....put your uhhh...Key...err..Keyblade down.."   
  
"I won't..." She said coldly trying not to show she was going to put her keyblade down so easily.  
  
"Kodomo...please..I beg of you.."   
  
"NO!! SORA LISTEN TO ME!I have to leave! I can't stay here!!" She said not seeing the darkside slowly taking form from her shadow behind her. Sora just watched not really being able to speak or anything. Darkside raised it's fist before targeting Kodomo.  
  
"KODOMO WATCH IT!!!!" Sora shouted diving at Kodomo and knocking her out of the way of Darkside's fist. Darkside raised it's fist again and slammed it's fist roughly where Kodomo and Sora were before they moved quickly to dodge the blow.  
  
"Stay back Sora! I'll take care of this! I can't afford you to get hurt!" She shouted at Sora as she grabbed her keyblade and got up running at Darksides hand in the ground. Quickly she slashed at Darkside's wrist as much as she could as it brought it's fist up again slamming it down right where she was but she rolled to the left to avoid it. Quickly she shot up again and slammed her keyblade on Darkside's wrist again. She swung the blade with all her might trying to get as much damage in as possible before Darkside readied for another attack but this seemed to be the last as everything stopped as Darkside suddenly started to fade away. Kodomo breathed in heavily limping a little. Her arm, it was still damaged so much, so much that it hurt like hell when she attacked with it. All that swinging around was making it more painful.  
  
"Sora....." Kodomo straightened up she looked over her shoulder at Sora grinning. "I remember what I wanted to tell you....I.." She winced as it seemed like all her air was being taken out of her. "I....I just want to say...that...I'm sorry for everything I ever did to get......grr...to get on your nerves...it was just one of my....stupid acts...Can-Can you ever forgive me, Sora?" She mumbled quietly as her eyes slowly closed.   
  
"Hn. I'm tired....goodnight.." She said as she collapsed to the ground. Sora watched, gawking as some sand arose as she fell to the ground with a dull thud, her breathing was hesitant but she was mumbling things about 'revenge on sister'. Obviously she was just sleeping or something like that. Sora couldn't help but laugh quietly as he crawled over to Kodomo, he hoisted her up off the ground his right arm behind her back and holding firmly onto her shoulder while his other arm looped under her legs. She furrowed her eyes brows as she mumbled something else about 'Chira sneeking into her room'.   
  
A cloaked figure appeared before Sora and Kodomo. Sora looked up quickly. The figure came nearer until it was about 2 feet away from Sora.  
  
"Give me the girl..." The figure hissed at him. Sora just starred trying to see past the hood to see if it was anyone he knew.   
  
"Give me the girl..." The figure said yet again feeling rather impatient. Sora shook his head from side to side not being able to say anything.  
  
"I'll take her by force then.." The figure hissed stepping back. Sora growled putting Kodomo gently down on the ground. Quickly he drew his keyblade, and slashed at the air.  
  
"Fine! Come over here and try and get her!" Sora said mockingly.   
  
"Oh I will get her. She's my puppet not the light's. You'd do well to join the darkness as well Sora the Keyblade Wielder.." The figure said quickly as if it was expecting what Sora had said. Obiviously. Sora hadn't caught the words that he had said but continued as if he had heard.  
  
"Take off your cloak if your brave enough..." Sora said in a daring voice. The figure laughed and pulled the hood of the clock off to reveal short white hair and sea green eyes. It looked like Riku just older. Sora starred at him for a second before stepping forward once more. His hair was white, not silver, and longer than Riku's so that is able to be pulled back into a pony tail in the back. His attire was just like a mixed assortment of random pieces of clothes. One boot was different on each foot,both gloves covered all of his hand, and he was sporting a large axe like weapon. The lining red and silver while the blade was much like a circle while half way around the red metal covered it. Though it was basically a quick killing weapon. This couldn't be Riku.  
  
"What's your name?" Sora asked coldly as he studied up on the unknown stranger before him.   
  
"My name is of no importance to you..it is invaluable information that will serve no purpose for you in the future for you won't have much of a future look forward to!" He raised his hand a black orb flew from the palm of his hands. Sora fell back immediately, the stranger quickly this oppurtunity to grab Kodomo, which he did. Kodomo frowned as she picked up, and started squiriming a little before trying to punch whom-ever was picking her up. What every she was dreaming of right now had to do with fighting. The stranger dodged her punch before looking over at Sora. Slowly he made his way over to him.  
  
"First...She will see you in Traverse Town and you won't even know who she is.." He smiled and a black vortex appeared behind Sora. Sora looked at him and scowled, not realizing nor suspecting anything to be behind him.  
  
"Second, she will become your darkness.." He smiled closing his eyes before slowly walking towards Sora.  
  
"Third, she will become your rival.."He said stepping forwards one more time before he was about a foot away. He quickly kicked Sora's knee as he went to get up and lunge at him, instead he fell back into the black vortex. It closed up immediately and he smirked.  
  
"Time to get you back..."He said to Kodomo he was now saying things mumbled and jumbled and stuff like that. He frowned before walking through his own portal which closed up once he was all the way through.  
  
~@~  
  
"Her name is Kodomo....what about the other one? What's her name?"   
  
"I believe she said her name was Kirei before I knocked her out..."   
  
"Hmmm...Kodomo and Kirei....What about that one that we just got from you know where..."  
  
"Sir.....her name name was Hikari.."  
  
"How do you know all of there names...errr...remember them atleast?"  
  
"Sir...it's called a list sir.." He sweatdropped and held up a list.  
  
"Well...sir...that one Kodomo...she was sent to the real world remember, after that battle that left her heartless body to wounded, we sent her to that world to recooperate, remember now? She would've gained a heart and feelings..especially for the family she has and she knows probably not who we are. Also, those who came to this world before must've written or said something about this world...."  
  
"Let me guess.....you wrote it down...So...Kodomo should know about this world even if it isn't a true fact..."   
  
"Uhh...no..sir I didn't write that down..and yes, Kodomo may know something about this world..other than it may be fictional and she may be dreaming..please don't make me go back to her world.." *I need to give Donald and Goofy some time to find the two...I hope they followed my intrsuctions when I went to go get Kodomo..hopefully...I can find out his weakness soon enough so we can defeat him..*  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Yes sir anyway..."  
  
"Hmm..I'll have to think about what to do with THEM...we can't afford to let them go...they are our puppets...if they are turned to the light then we WILL lose.."   
  
"Yes...and Kairi.....Captain Hook has her........Maleficent has Kirei.......and Hades has Kodomo..."  
  
"Be careful....the Colloseuim...is very close by to Traverse Town, the boy could find his way to her..as well as the other.."  
  
"Yes Sir...I will be on my way now.." He bowed and took his leave of the chamber that he was in. His master glared down at him, his face totally covered by the darkness in the chamber.  
  
"This should be fun...To think though..that so many of our puppets would return...hmm...it's almost like they are begging us to win.." The dark figure stepped into some light but his face was still invisible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: *laughs mockingly* Oh yeah one more thing to say..wait no..O.o I don't think I have something to say...n.n; Oh well.. *sweatdrops* Aww...screw my evil memory...lol  
  
GoddessKirei262 


End file.
